Life span
A life span, life expectancy, or life cycle is the maximum or average length of time a lifeform, material, or object is projected or capable of living or lasting. The lifespan of humanoid species is known to vary from less than a decade to as long as several centuries. Some non-corporeal species are known to have lifespans exceeding several millennia. Several natural and unnatural conditions have been encountered, following the advent of space travel that are known to hasten the aging process. ( ; ) Likewise, several means have also been devised, to unnaturally slow the aging process, such as the work conducted by Elias Giger. ( ) The Son'a also applied intriguing methods of enhancing their life spans. ( ) The use of various technologies, such as cryonics, stasis chambers and transporters have allowed individuals to life into eras their normal lifespans would not have normally allowed them to live. ( ; ; ) Kobliad need deuridium to stabilize their cell structure in order to prolong their lifespan as their species is a dying one. ( ) Comparative life spans The Capellan flower, native of Capella IV, has a life span of only a few hours. ( ) The swarming moths of Gonal IV have a life span of only twenty hours. Jay Gordon Graas analyzed the insects' life span as part of his primary school science fair project in 2368. ( ) The Lyssarrian desert larvae, after becoming a mimetic simbiot exactly replicates the life cycle of the species it is mimicking at a rapidly accelerated rate. On average, the simbiot is born, grows old and dies in approximately fifteen days. ( ) The Ocampa have a lifespan of only nine years. ( ) Suspiria developed technology that helped extend Ocampa beyond that to extend the Ocampa life span, as was the case of Tanis, an Ocampa who lived under Suspiria's care to the age of fourteen years; Tanis' father lived to be twenty years of age. ( ) Following an autopsy of a Xindi-Insectoid, Doctor Phlox projected that this species of Xindi only had the lifespan of about twelve Earth years. He then suggested that the Insectoid he conducted his autopsy on was about ten years of age, and was likely an "Honored Elder." ( ) Most Jem'Hadar die young in battle; as such, it is rare for them to live past fifteen years of age. Few ever live to the age of twenty, and those who do, are awarded the title "Honored Elders." No Jem'Hadar has ever lived to the age of 30. ( ) During the 24th century, Bajorans are known to have lifespans of 100 years. Els Renora was one such individual to live to the century mark. ( ) Antarans of the 22nd century also have a lifespan of around 100 years. ( ) The average Human life span during the 2250s was about 100 years. By the 24th century, it was not uncommon for Humans to exceed that that, as was the case with Leonard McCoy who had, by 2364, reached the age of 137. ( ) Klingons are capable of living well over a century in age. Individuals such as Kang, Koloth, Kor and Arne Darvin lived well over one hundred years. ( ) :No exact lifespan has been given for Klingons, just approximates. In 2370, Odo observed that Kor "must be a hundred years old" and his "best friend," Koloth, was "probably a hundred and fifty years old." This observation was made over 100 years after their encounter with James Kirk. Augments had life spans twice as long as those of regular Humans of the 22nd century. ( ) Vulcans were known to have life spans of 200 years. ( ) Sarek of Vulcan lived to be 204 years of age. ( ) Trip Tucker scoffed at the idea of Mestral, a Vulcan who lived on Earth beginning in the 20th century, remained there for the rest of his life, which could have been longer than 150 years. Tucker was especially adverse to the idea that a Vulcan could live the rest of his lifespan on Earth, unnoticed, from the 1950s through a period of time that included the terms of 30 United States Presidents. ( ) Trill symbionts are capable of living over 300 years. The Dax symbiont lived over 357 years in nine official hosts. ( ) The Axanar have an average life span of 400 years. ( ) Likewise, Tarquin's species lives for more than 400 years. Tarquin remarked that few species have lifespans as long as his. ( ) The Talosians had life spans that were many times that of a Human's. ( ) Bevvox, a bioplasmic organism who lived alone for a few millennia, was said to be somewhat sensitive about his age. ( ) The Q are known to have lifespans lasting several billion years. As such, Q and Q had been romantically involved in an "eternal" relationship lasting five billion years. ( ) External link * Category:Physiology